Conventional display devices are provided with a reflective sheet (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is a display device, provided with: a light source, a display unit, a reflective sheet that reflects a light from the light source, and a rear frame disposed rearward of the reflective sheet. The reflective sheet includes an inclined portion formed in a nearly-flat, convex curved shape that protrudes forward (light-emission side) a small protrusion amount along an inclination direction. Flexural deformation of the reflective sheet from a forwardly convex state to a rearwardly convex state is suppressed by this inclined portion of the curved shape.